Haruki's Inner Self
by 1stella444
Summary: Haurki Tsukada is a young girl who has no family members. What happens when she befriends a Uchiha and falls for a certain Inuzuka boy. A whole lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Before the Beginning

Chapter 1: Before the Beginning

Hi. This is my very first story about my rpc, so I hope you like it. Oh and I am a disclaimer, meaning that I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

_Flashback: "Haruki my dear, I know I wasn't always there for you, but hang in there. If I don't survive, I just want you to know that I love you, and that I will always be there for you. When you find your inner self, you will learn why I had to leave you. Goodbye Haruki."_

"Ahhh!", Haruki screamed, just awaking from her dream. "That's the third time this week. What's wrong with me?"

Haruki sat up in her bed sweating. She yawned and looked over at her clock. It said seven thirty-six.

" Oh no!! I'ts seven already. If I'm late again, Iruka will be all over me."

She quickly threw on her pink shirt with black sleeves and a black skirt, and rushed out the door. As she ran through Konoha, she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin. It felt good, and made her forget about the dream she had.

"Hey Haruki!" yelled a boy running towards her. He had on a black shirt with white shorts, and he had funny hair, similar to a ducks butt.

"Oh hey Sasuke, it's not like you to be late, you're usually the first one there." said Haruki.

"I know, but ever since that incident with my clan, I haven't been myself lately." Sasuke replied softly, suddenly getting a cold chill remembering watching his clan be brutally murdered. He was sorta in a daze recalling that night.

"Ummm Sasuke, hello??" Haruki said, puzzled by the sudden silence between them.

"Oh, sorry, I won't do it again." Sasuke replied, blushing.

"What do I look like to you, Iruka sensei? Oh, that's right, we better hurry before we're really late!" said Haruki, as she ran towards the Ninja Academy, with Sasuke close behind her.

At the Academy, Haruki and Sasuke ran swiftly down the hallways, and finally entering their classroom. The classrooms had desks that started from the ceiling, all the way down to the floor right in front of the teachers' desk. Sasuke and Haruki sat next to each other on the third row next to Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, how are you this morning?" Sakura asked while blushing.

"Hmmmph" replied Sasuke, with a cold expression on his face.

"Oh no here we go again." said Naruto and Haruki at the same time.

When Haruki heard him, she started blushing. "Oh, why is my face turning red? I know he LOVES Sakura-Chan. I should just give up on him."

Then, she saw Hinata staring at Naruto, blushing as well. She started getting a little suspicious and a little jealous. She and Hinata had been close since, like forever, and Haruki had a crush on Naruto for a while, before finding out that he liked Sakura. She never told Hinata, because she was too embarrassed. Now she was wondering if Hinata had a crush on him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Iruka walked in the classroom.

"Okay class, settle down. Today we're going to be talking about Kekkei genkai."

"Ughhh!", said the whole class.

"Now let's see", said Iruka, "Kekkei genkai are special jutsu that belong to a certain village or clan. If you are able to master a Kekkei genkai, you can gain amazing power, but it takes a lot of training to even learn a jutsu. When you find your inner self, you can master it quick."

"Alright, now all I have to do is find this inner self thing, and I'll sure to be Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

Haruki and Hinata both started blushing more than before. Noticing this, Sasuke tapped Haruki.

"Hey Haruki, are you sick or something?"

"Oh no I'm fine, thanks." whispered Haruki.

Haruki suddenly remembered the dream she had. Some woman had told her that if she found her inner self, she would know the truth.

Later in the evening, Haruki packed herself some food, clothes, weapons, and her special necklace. She headed toward the gates of the Leaf Village. She looked back at the huge village, knowing that it would be awhile before she ever saw it again. She promised herself that when she came back, that she would be a better person and find her inner self, as she leapt into the forest in the full moons illuminating glow.

-So that's the first chapter, please give comments and ratings. I personally think that I did a good job with the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Starts

Chapter 2: The Beginning Starts

It's the second chapter people. Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be putting my own comments into the story as well. It'll look like this (A.N.) so please review and tell me how it is so far. Oh, Haruki will you be so kind, as to tell them the rest._"Oh all right, Naruto is not owned by me or by 1stella444, it's owned by __Masashi Kishimoto. Okay let's get this story on the road."_

_Five years later_

"Ughhh! This is getting frustrating. It's been five years and I don't even know where the hell I'm going. I knew we should've listened to Shizune-Sensei, and waited for Tsunade-Sempai." said Haruki trying to figure out where to go.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure we'll find it sooner or later." said Meoki.

Meoki Kazachi was with Orochimaru, before she ran away after he gave her a curse mark. Shizune and Haruki were walking along a path in the Land of Rain, when they found her. They took care of her, until she was fully healed. She then pleaded to come with them on their journey. At first they refused, thinking that she was a spy for Orochimaru, but Haruki had this sudden feeling that she wasn't with Orochimaru anymore. So they all traveled together while also bonding with one another. The two eventually became close friends.

" Hey Haruki there it is the Hidden Leaf Village!" yelled Meoki.

"Alright, about time, let's head to the arena. I hear that the Chunin exams are going on there, and I want to see who made it to the final rounds." said Haruki as she and Meoki headed for the arena.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, you okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, Sasuke replied, I just got this weird feeling. Let's just get to the arena so I can get this over with."

"Alright, said Kakashi, if you're sure you're ready for this?

* * *

"Hey Kiba-Kun?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah" Kiba replied.

"Have you ever gotten this feeling as if something big is about to happen or if your about to see someone familiar that you haven't seen in a long, long time?" asked Hinata.

"Not really, what do you think that's what about to happen?" said Kiba, with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh no, I was just asking." replied Hinata, embarrassed that she said that out loud. _I know something is about to happen. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens._Hinata thought as she and Kiba headed for the arena.

* * *

The arena was packed with people from the whole village. The third and the Kazekage were at the top of the arena. Kiba and Hinata in the fifth row from the opening of the arena were waiting for the fights to start.

"Jeez, there isn't a damn place to sit." said Haruki.

"Hey look, there are two seats in the fifth row." yelled Meoki.

"Thank you, I need to take a break." said Haruki, as she slumped down in her chair.

"Haruki?! Haruki is that you?" asked Hinata with a surprised look on her face.

"Hinata? Oh my god it is you." yelled Harukias she jumped from her seat to give her a hug.

"Hey who is this Hinata?" asked Kiba, puzzled with the sudden outbursts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba; this is my old friend, Haruki. We were best friends back at the academy." Hinatareplied with joy to see her old friend again after five long years."Oh and Haruki this is Kiba, he's my teammate."

"Oh you must be the Tsukada girl." said Kiba.

"Oh so you've heard of me. I feel flattered." said Haruki with flirtatious tone.

"Yeah, you're the crazy girl who ran away from the village on your own five years ago, and then they found you the next day not far from the village. That's so lame." Kiba said with a cocky smile.

"What!" screamed Haruki? "I am so not lame; I was just very tired is all."

"Whatever, so are you going to sit down, or stand there looking like a big idiot." Kiba said confidently.

"Aggghhhh" yelled Haruki. "How can you be his teammate Hinata? He smells like a wet mutt."

"Woof woof" said Akamaru.

"Hey don't talk about Akamaru like that" screamed Kiba.

"I wasn't talking about your cute puppy, I was talking about you" snapped Haruki.

"Why I ought to" said Kiba.

"Alright calm down" screamed Meoki. "Can't you get along with someone for two seconds Haruki?"

"The hell I will." said Haruki taking a seat next Kiba.

"What, cant' stand being away from me?" said Kiba.

'Yeah , and then I'll be following you and stalking you, and tell you how I miss you." said Haruki sarcastically.

"Well, good luck with that" said Kiba, ignoring her comment. (A.N no I didn't get it of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody)

" Was she always like that?" asked Meoki. "Yeah, pretty much." replied Hinata as she and Meoki took a seat next to the two.

* * *

Well that's chapter two peoples. Let's see what happens when the big event happens in the village.

_You are so annoying, Kiba. Hinata doesn't deserve a teammate as lousy and rude like you. _

_Oh yeah, Haruki well you can just go screw yourself because Hinata doesn't deserve a snotty, annoying, lame monkey. _

_Ughhh, you're such a perv. I wouldn't do it with you even if you begged. _

_Well who would want to do a monkey. _

Ummm well we'll see you next time see ya.

_Hey don't stop the chapter now._

_Yeah Tsukada is right._

_Wait a minute._

_Okay see ya everybody._


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Surprises

**Chapter 3: Strange Suprises**

**(A.N. Sorry it took me WAY too long, I got caught up in sooo much stuff lately and I just didn't have time to write more so I'm adding a lot of chapters to this lovely story, so feel free to read them all. PLEASE REVIEW. Okay, Meoki, give us the rest. **_Okay__, the Naruto characters in this story weren't created by me Haruki, or her boyfriend, it was made by Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Hey, who's my boyfriend? _

_Let's get this show on the road!_

"I can't stand sitting here", said Haruki as she grew tired of waiting for the fight, "this is so lame."

"Tell me about it. For a second, I could actually stand your talking, said Kiba with a smirk.

"Okay, seriously, are you hitting on me, cause you smirking at me like that is making me feel uncomfortable."

"UGGGhhh! You know what, the whole world doesn't revolve around you princess, whether you like it or not."

"Meoki, are you hearing this?"

Meoki nods

"Oh, so the only time I really need you to talk, you go all 'no talk Meoki' on me. Way to go."

"Wow, and I thought I was mean, that was just cold," a girl sitting behind them said.

"Hey you wanna tell me how to treat my- Kari!?!?"

"The one and only."

"W-when did you get here?" said Haruki as Meoki's eyes widened.

" A long time ago, but I see you've already got yourself a boyfriend Haruki, congratulations,"Kari snickered.

"Look, for the last time, KIBA INUZUKA IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!"

"Uh, don't you think you were a little too loud?" Hinata whispered. Haruki went red as she noticed people nearby giggling and staring at her.

"Wow, didn't know you were that into me," Kiba said as he gave her a smile.

"Look, if I really liked you then would I do this." Haruki stood in front of Kiba, grabbed his jacket, and pressed her lips on his. Everyone nearby watched wide-eyed and speechless as the two kissed. _What the hell am I doing? Why did I just kiss him out of the blue. I don't like him, do I? I mean he's the most annoying person I've ever met, but..._

_What is this girl doing? I thought she didn't like me, I mean, she's not that bad of a person really. She's actually pretty cute._

"Umm, you guys?" said Hinata as she watched with amazement.

Realizing that they were kissing for a long time the two stopped and looked away, blushing.

"Umm Haruki, can I talk to you for a second, alone, " asked Hinata.

"Sure", said Haruki, glad to get away from the eyes that were fixed on her. They climbed down some stairs and went into one of the hallways in the arena.

"What did you wanna talk to me about Hinata?"

" D-do you like Kiba-kun?"

" What!?! That filthy mutt! No way!" Haruki pouted and looked away.

" Y-you do! You do like him!"

"Whatever. If you mean that little kiss back there, it was nothing.

"It didn't look like 'nothing ' to us," said Sakura and Ino as they walked in.

"Sakura, Ino, it's been so long," said Haruki, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, so tell us a little bit more about that kiss, Haruki." said Sakura.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking, I just did it." Haruki blushed.

"Ah, true love, so wonderful, like a red rose." said Ino.

"It's not love alright. Besides, he probably thought it was horrible."

"Not the way he was kissing you back Haruki. I think he's into you as much as you are into him." said Sakura.

"Whatever, lets just go see if the fight is starting up now."

As Haruki turned to go back to her seat, a brown-haired, gray-jacket wearing boy was standing inches away from her.

"Hey, Haruki... can we talk?

Well, that's the end of this dramatic chapter. Don't forget to review alright? Bye Bye!


End file.
